


The Badfic of Badness

by mithrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm still drunk, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, not spell checked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: Luckily' it's short? (Your'e welcoem).





	The Badfic of Badness

The older man moan’s as his lover stoops over him, the raven-haired man’s eyes bright. The taller man’s breath hitches as the indigo-eyed man runs a slick finger over his entrance.

“ _God!_ ” he gasps, but the leaner man just smiles, pulling the muscular man’s legs over his shoulders.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Anything…” the Black Paladin sighs.

The Red Paladin smirks evilly down at him. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

The taller man moans. “Fuck me!”

He’s rewarded by the younger man’s slick finger pushing inside and the leader sighs as he’s breached.

“Does that feel good?” the younger paladin asks.

“Yesss!” the brown-eyed man hisses as the man above him adds another finger.

The half-Galra smiles, his teeth bright in the darkness, and crooks his fingers, causing the twenty-something year old man to arch.

“Please!” he begs!

The male above him smiles, pulling out his fingers and adding a third.

When the brunet finally sinks into him, the silver-hairded man keens “Ohmy fucking god KEITH I’m coming!”


End file.
